moving around
by multifandom.xoxo
Summary: all my life I've been on the move, we move and we move but nowhere is ever good enough. what if the hunger games was brought back? willow follows in her mothers footsteps by volunteering for a bigger and badder hunger games DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 _Willows POV_

" _hi, I'm willow Mellark and I'm fifteen…you obviously already knew that I'm in this class…I just…umm…moved here with my…umm…brother from district 12 its nice to meet you!" I rushed the last bit and practically ran to my seat. I pretend not to notice the endless pairs of eyes glaring at me, no, not at me like lasers beaming through me. All my life I've been on the move, we move, and we move but nowhere is ever good enough. We started in twelve, that's where I spent the first 5 years of my life but, since then its been a year in one place (maybe not even) and then we move. my grandmother, gale and his family and Annie moved into twelve and apparently 'it was all too much' for my mom. I get it sort of now, my mom told me about the hunger games, and my dad being tortured, the capital, and even the war and all the friends she lost. We are in district 7 now. I don't like it, it's too green. My mom tried to get me into hunting a few years back, but I didn't like it, I'd much rather stay in and bake with my dad, but rye loves it. I'm just glad I was born when I was, or things could be a lot more difficult._

 _Letter of confirmation_

 _To, all panem citizens_

 _From, president Lloyd_

 _To all people of Panem, I am most thankful for you to pick me to be your new president, after the assassination of president paylor the capitol would like to announce a new hunger games! Now calm down I am aware you may be alarmed but this only a one-time thing and not everyone will be reaped. Only the children of the original capital and the children of the victors will be allowed to compete. So happy hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favour, with upmost sincerity, your president._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **Hi just a comment, I am new to this and this is my first ever fanfic, so I am glad to see the views. I can't wait to see the feedback. It may not seem like a lot of people have saw, but it matters to me that some people have saw my work. I know the last chapter was quite short so I will make the coming ones longer, thanks,**_

 _ **Peeta's POV**_

 _I quickly flick through the channels trying to find a cooking show. Three words catch my eye and I am filled with panic 'hunger games returns'. I quickly go back, desperately trying to find the channel. I land on it and rewind back to the beginning of what appears to be, a news report. A man with aluminous green hair and glistening white teeth begins to talk, "hello everyone and welcome back to my old place," he says with a mocking smile. Caesar Flickerman. I know it's him without even looking. Plastic surgery helped him out – he doesn't look a day older. He continues, "I guess I got my job back, anyway, I need to get to the point. Now I presume you all know about our new president we got two weeks ago (if you didn't maybe you need to leave your house a bit more) after a long debate the capitol as come up with a new solution, should we take a look?" the screen goes black for a few seconds and then someone pops up. It's our president, he looks tired but well presented. like he is trying way to hard to be formal. He reads out 'a letter of confirmation' with a few extra facts and then says, "we are well aware the victors have suffered way too much but," he holds up one finger. "we are going to give them the opportunity to mentor their own children if they get picked." The crowd goes crazy, some screaming and crying whilst others seem to be overjoyed. "now I hope you're ready," he says, "let the hunger games begin!"_

 _ **Willows POV**_

 _The teacher dismisses the class. When I pack my bag, I drop my pencil case, when I look up there is someone there. She has deep hazel eyes and fiery red hair. She seems like the excitable person that nobody likes but everyone should. "hi, I'm poppy, so you're the new kid from twelve. I don't wanna be mean, but I was expecting you to be more… dirty. You know from the coal." She went so quick it was hard to process what she was saying. "umm… no I am not old enough to mine yet, that's why. I'm willow by the way." I choke out. I already learned not to tell anyone I am Katniss Everdeen's daughter from district two, everyone either loved me and followed me everywhere or wanted to kill me. "oh, yeah, you came with your brother. You're the Katniss' daughter aren't you," bang goes that plan "it's such a small world isn't it." She seemed to pause for a long time, as if waiting for me to say something. Eventually she continues "oh yeah, you don't know do you, never mind. What class you got next?" she babbles_

" _I got umm, history." I say. I wonder how many other people already know that I am 'the mocking jay's' daughter. Poppy goes on "me two c'mon you can walk with me."_

 _History is the worst. I don't have to introduce myself, but the first topic is the uprising. The teacher announced straight away that "it's ok willow, we will learn more practical stuff not the stuff your mother and father already told you. But since Katniss is your mother maybe we can learn some things from you." Everyone stares at me and, surprisingly, says nothing._

 _About halfway through history there is an announcement. It is the principle "hello everyone, now listen carefully to these instructions because they are extremely important, and I will only say them once. Every student is to report to the main hall immediately all classes are cancelled until further notice so you can leave all your supplies in your current classroom. Line up in a single file line at your classroom door ready for your teacher to walk to the hall. Thank you I will see you shortly."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **Hi guys, it's me again. I'm just apologising for being so inactive. I will try and post once a week either Thursday, Friday or Saturday so keep reading! Thanks, xoxo**_

 _ **Willows POV**_

" _hello everyone, I'm Mrs thorn" the principle begins. She has a scraggy knot in her hair and thick black eyeliner. Her eyes are chocolate brown, but she has green eyeshadow smothered around them. She seems like a wanna be capitol model. I never was one for capital fashion. She is sort of young, but you can see the wrinkles forming on her face. No one here could ever afford plastic surgery so no surprise there. "I am here to report an unfortunate occurrence. Now, there is a letter from the president here, but I am just going to tell you myself. The hunger games returns" she paused as if to let it sink in. I was sitting next to poppy and when I glanced to my right, she just gave me a sad smile. I saw a girl in front of me burst out in tears and another boy freeze in terror. He wasn't moving at all. It was kind of worrying. "now most of you don't need to worry," she hurried on. "only a few unlucky souls born to the original capital or to the victors will be reaped. I will let you know when the date is set" and with that she finished. Almost immediately everyone turned to me. Word must travel fast in this school._

 _Lessons were as normal, and poppy was in most of them. I sat with her in English. We talked and laughed and got to know each other. I tried to push the games out of my head for now and focus on making friends. Over lunch I sat with her. "so why did your family move from district twelve? or why did your mom even stay there in the first place? Isn't it full of bad memories for her? You would think she would want to go to the capitol its not like she can't afford it, plus-" I cut her off._

" _woah! One question at a time and sl0wEr." I said the last word sarcastically. I had gotten used to the constant eyes on me, so I just ignored everyone. After I had filled poppy in on my life story another two guys sat down. one had long blonde hair that covered his eyes. He had pasty skin and a friendly smile. "hi, I'm heath and this is lark." He indicated to the boy who sat next him. "hi, I'm willow." I said quickly then looked down. Lark had ginger hair and braces. "hi, I'm lark, I have a question, in history I heard your Katniss Everdeen's daughter. Is that true? If it is, have you saw Johanna mason yet, you must already know-"_

" _hey!" poppy snapped in the middle of his sentence_

" _what I was just asking I thought maybe she would know-"_

 _This time heath cut him off "put a cork in its carrot top." He said with a mischievous smirk on his face. I chuckled lightly. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't care. I just continued from where he started. "yeah, I'm Katniss Everdeen's daughter and no I have never met Johanna. My mom flipped out whenever I asked her about it."_

 _Another boy came over a little bit later. I guessed that he was one of poppy's friends but maybe not. Everyone went sour faced and looked down when he came over. " hey Richie, a little birdy told me someone was going in the hunger games. So sad. Now poppy give me your sandwich, I'll count to three." "I'm not in the mood so here." Poppy reluctantly handed him her sandwich. I don't know what was so intimidating about this kid. He hadn't even said much. They must've had bad history with him. "poppy don't!" I said firmly. "give her it back." "what are you gonna do about it, newbie." And with that I got up rage bubbled inside me and I don't know why. I grabbed the sandwich and gave it back to poppy. "you wanna start with me." He started laughing and then glanced at some other boys who, eventually joined him. Before they could get to close, I threw my fist. Pain spread through my fist as it connected with his face. He grabbed the side of his face and stepped back. After a few seconds he let go and his face spread into a malicious smile. "fight, fight, fight." The boys started chanting. More people chimed in until soon there was a full hall of children turning around. Staring and chanting. The bully charged at me with his arms open, but I ducked, and he tripped over me. He landed on his face. I seized the opportunity to get up and attack but when I was on my feet, he dragged me down, smashing my face of the floor. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. Pain gripped every edge of my body as he lifted me up and slammed my face of the table. Again, and again, and again, hundreds of times. Everyone was laughing as blood fell down my face. He turned me over and dragged me along to the boys he signalled over before. They were all laughing at me and then then I realised something. Something horrible. I tried to scramble away but I was to late. The boy at the back had just joined the group with a bottle of ice-cold water in his hand. A brunet with a grin on his face jumped on my legs. Forcing me to my knees. More bottles of water were handed out until all the boys had one. The bully let go of my hair, but the brunet had a hold of my arms. The back of my jeans was pulled out and so was my underwear. I heard a chorus of high-pitched sounds and sniggers until suddenly cold. I was freezing. Cold water was running down my legs and in my top which they were now lifting. Water was in my bra. All this until more pain exploded on my jaw. The bully with no name hits me again. Black spots were forming at the edge of my vision. I was struck with an idea. I shut my eyes and let my body go limp. Pain. More pain. I stayed on the floor and listened. I could hear cheering. Water tipped on me more and more, but I stayed still. they thought they'd won. I turned around and jumped on the bullies back. Crushing him to the ground with the surprise weight. I slid of as he rolled over but again, I pinned him down. His arms were above his head now. I hit him. I lost control. At first, I would have stopped, it was just a sandwich but now he'd crossed the line. He thought he had power over me. He made me look weak. He rolled over and was lying on top of me. Pinning my limbs down as he kicked me in the side repeatedly, "was that a birth mark on your bum?" he taunted. Rage bubbled inside me. I rolled. Then him. Then me, then him, then me again. I went to strike his blood smeared face when I was dragged back by the arm. Along the floor. I fought against the mysterious arm, but it only got me banged of chairs. Everyone was still laughing at me and the bully was videoing me. I could see everyone in the school I think, pointing and laughing, okay, poppy, heath and lark weren't laughing but hey did have a pitiful expression, like they wanted to help but couldn't. There was one person missing. I turned around as much as I could, but I only ended up being dragged on my stomach. More bursts of laughter. I could only imagine what it looked like from the back. I probably looked like I'd wet myself. I did get a glimpse of the face though. It filled me with fury and rage. It was Rye._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Hi, its me again. If you read my story, I would love it if you could leave a review. I'm gonna get to the good part soon I promise. Right now, I'm just character building but it will get better soon. I am writing as Katniss for some of this so I don't know how it will go so let me know. Please if you dislike something give me an alternative politely. No pointless hate respect me and I'll respect you to. Also wanted to say I forgot to double space between speech when I wrote the last chapter, so the speech marks ended up right next to each other. Sorry. Keep reading I appreciate it,**_

 _ **Katniss' POV**_

 _I begin the long walk back to the cottage from Johanna's house. It has been such a long time since I even let myself think about Johanna let alone see her. It was at her house that I heard about the games. Eventually, I arrive at the cottage. Peeta opens the door with a sad smile. Somethings wrong, maybe he has saw the news, but I doubt it. "hey Katniss, you just made it for dinner." I was too lucky to have him, I didn't deserve him. I have got a lot more, touchy feely you could say, since the uprising. I care and value what I've got more. but not much has changed. It's all money, you can change districts but where you change depends on how much money you get. The poor are miners in 12 or gardeners in 11 and moving districts is so expensive that sometimes people just live on the streets. Hunting requires a permit now and only the richest live in the capitol. Peacekeepers have a prison now, that's what district 13 was made into, so there is rarely lashes or beating. Next to no one is killed, those are only the people who kill others or have has so many lashes and have been to prison (usually people who kill other people, they are considered as monsters). The richer community that are so rich they can have big houses but to poor to stop working completely live in district 1 and 2. There main purpose is training young children as soon as they can walk all the way to 18-year-old teenagers. These become peacekeepers who work in the capitol protecting the president and capitol citizens from people trying to attack them or in the prison. There are still capitol jobs, they include: stylists, shop owners, bar managers, etc or the poorest of everyone are 'slaves' so to speak. They work as cleaners, shop workers, bar tenders or sometimes personal servants. They get no pay, but they do get clean clothes, food (well just scraps their masters leave behind), a roof over their heads and occasionally can buy something for themselves. District 8 trains peacekeepers for the districts and army, just incase. These are just side jobs, most people chose to stay in their old districts doing their same old jobs, instead of the new ones. The capitol still relies on the districts for lots of things. All though it seems like a lot has changed, it is mainly the same. Different laws but they are still harshly enforced. There is no freedom. No one ever complained because there was one important difference, there was no hunger games. But now that has changed._

 _ **Willows POV**_

 _I am sitting at the dinner table glaring at Rye. After he dragged me out the hall, he told me not to fight and then he walked away. Not only did he humiliate me by dragging me away from a fight, he also just left me soaking wet in the corridor. "stop glaring at me." He says but I don't speak. Mom comes and sits down and then dad. When I got back dad was in the kitchen, so I just went straight upstairs. He hasn't saw me since this morning. My mom notices first she lets out a gasp and that causes my dad to look up "willow what happened?" he said I stuttered about racking my brain for an answer when Rye speaks for me. "she got in a fight with some bully." He says_

" _snitch." I whisper snap at him._

" _willow! What have I told you about fighting? That is unacceptable. Go to your room!" my dad commands. His I brows are furrowed, and he has a hard look on his face._

" _but-" I stammer._

" _now."_

" _but, but-"_

" _I SAID NOW!" I had never seen him so mad before. Everyone shared the same confused expression, even my mom looked shocked._

" _oh, and willow one more thing, who won?" my mom adds._

" _someone," I say pointing my face at Rye, "dragged me away as I was winning so he won." I say storming away. I can hear my mom and dad bickering over her question and then my dumb ass brother getting told off for interfering. My dad sticks up for him though. I through myself on my bed and just lay there until I eventually drift off to sleep._

 _School is hard. Everyone is talking about the fight and I have no lessons with poppy. And guess what? I found the school mean girl. I was walking down the corridor ready to go to lunch when she walked into me and tipped some water on my pants. "oops, wet yourself again." She said as her friends laughed and sniggered. I went to run to the bathroom but one of the girls got there first and stood in front of the door "not until we get a picture." She sniggered giving her friend a high five. I tried to push past her but she stopped me and turned me around. That was when I realised there was more than three. They all had there phones out, taking pictures and videos. I couldn't help it, or stop it, I just started to cry. "aww is the little baby crying. Did you wet your pants again baby. Do you need us to go get your brother little baby?" she said in a mocking voice. That was when I saw poppy for the first time that day. She grabbed me by the arm and led me back to the door. The mean girl met us there "where do you think your going poppy?" she sniggered._

" _move hazel." Hazel so that must be her name._

" _you'll regret this newbie." She directed at me. "you can stay with sad lonely poppy or you can join us now and we'll delete the videos."_

" _I think I'll pass." I said_

" _fine, but you'll regret this, you could get very hurt."_

" _please. What are you going to do? Glare me to death?" I say with a smirk. There is a voice behind me. I recognise it straight away "oooooo, burn." It was heath. Hazel immediately moves and lets us through. I don't care why, I'm just happy that I brought a change of clothes._

 _At lunch poppy acts kind of distant. We had been sitting down for about 10 minuets when the two boys joined us they were laughing again "please I would give you five bucks."_

" _well it's on."_

" _what are you to talking about now." I said._

 _Lark speaks "blonde straws here, thinks that if you and jace had another fight, you would win. He bet on you."_

" _what makes you think I wouldn't win. He may be stronger but I am way smarter."_

" _yeah," heath said "that whole trick about being unconscious was genious. If her dumb brother wasn't there she would have totally won him." He gave me a small smile._

" _wait, that was a trick." Lark said. Heath patted him on the back as we all laughed, even poppy. I thought life in seven was going to be good, until I got home…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**PLEASE READ- NOT A CHAPTER**_

 _ **Hi, I have decided to put a stop to this story now. It is definitely not my best work and I just can't find any interest in it. I might pick it up at some point when I run out of Ideas. Feel free to pick up where I left off.**_


End file.
